Pokémon X Nuzlocke To be a Pokemon
by Brightfire123
Summary: A pokemon X Nuzlocke which takes place parallel with StormLovesFiyeraba's "Reborn" pokemon story. This story is written from Nathalie's point of view telling the story of her journey to regain her memory and learn who/what she really is and what role she will play in a larger fight against evil. With the risk of death lurking high! WARNING! Major character personality changes!
1. Chapter 1

_Legend tells us, a story of two heroes who lives through ages, rising up whenever darkness hit the land to protect people and pokemon from their foe's grasp. They fought until their deeds were fulfilled both heroes would fade away, only to be reborn when darkness rose up again.  
The cycle repeated itself over ages, the heroes would fight and win, and the enemy hiding behind its minion's grew wary of the two, it watched and waited… And when the time was right it pounced.  
It was as simple as that, both heroes were overcome and the evil triumphed.  
What happened long ago was soon forgotten, and people and pokemon were able to free themselves. But evil still lurks, sensing the return of its rival, awaiting the time to finish them off for good. _

I'm not that hero…at least not the one people and pokemon expect me to be…This is my story, and like all good stories it all begins with a change…something new…something like a **_"BAM"!_**

Opening my eyes I found myself face to face with Torio, my mom's fletchling. The pokemon hopped around my bed for a few moments before looking up at me.

"Finally! You're awake!" He exclaimed as he bore his beady gaze deep into my sleepy eyes,"Seriously, you may be healing after an accident but still…that's pushing it! You sleep as much as a snorlax!"

"I know, I know!" I grumbled shoving the fletchling off my bed to stand up. The bird pokemon simply glared at me before taking off downstairs.

Why did Idris have to send him every time to wake me up?! Couldn't she bother coming up the stairs to do it herself? Torio simply couldn't help himself from taking advantage of my memory loss by attempting to convince me to groom him, assuring me that I'd done it in the past…

I let out a sigh of annoyance and searched through my wardrobe for clothes that would suit my mood, finally choosing something blue, my favourite color, I slipped them on and headed down to the kitchen.  
Reaching the bottom steps the obvious smell of baked cookies hit me, and I know what was going on.

"Happy Birthday Nathalie!" Idris called out as she handed me a plate from which I snatched a few biscuits and began chewing them, the delicious mixture of melting chocolate and cookie texture filling my mouth as I spoke.

"Thanks_ mom_! Does this mean I can go out now?"

My mother smiled and nodded, "Of course you can _dear_! Just don't forget what you promised me!"

Since I'd been in an accident several months ago and lost all my previous memory Idris had gotten very protective, refusing to let me outside to hang out with my friends until I was better I'd managed to convince her to release me on my birthday but it had still been the worst months in my life. Idris kept on reminding me never to mention my ability of understanding the pokemon's spoken language to anyone…apparently it wasn't something people could normally do…I still found it awfully annoying on her part.

Opening the door wide I let the sunlight fill the room, "I'll be off then!" I called out to my mother as I quickly raced outside before she could change her mind.

Walking through the garden leading to the main alleyway I let the fresh scent of flowers fill my lunges. The sound of bird pokemon flying in the sky filled their air with their cheerful singing.

A shadow fell across the lane as a tall trainer stepped right in front of my path.  
"FINALLY YOU DECIDED TO LEAVE YOUR HOLE!" A voice boomed as the girl towered over me, "What took you so long!"

I took a few steps back and tripped over a cobblestone sticking out of the road, as the newcomer glared at me.

"Sorry…i…i…" Stammering I searched my mind for a possible excuse, "I was kept inside…"

"I know what Idris told us!" the girl growled "But I'm sure you could of slipped out if you wanted to! Do you think it was fun being stuck hanging around with Sparky and Tirzah without you?!"

Standing up I glared at the did she think she was? A friend of mine I guess?  
I really didn't believe I could have been friend with someone who spoke as fast as I could think. The girl was tall, with piercing green eyes, she wore a red skirt and a dark grey shirt to go with her black hair.

"Um…sorry I guess…really didn't think about it…" I mumbled dusting my pants off.

"THINK ABOUT IT! Did it even occur to you that someone new just moved in next door? No, and we could of gone out together spying on him like we used to. As long as we didn't get caught…"

What was she talking about? Idris hadn't told me someone had moved in…and why would I want to stalk someone? That was creepy…

"Ummm…I don't know…really…heck I can't even remember your name! What do you expect from me?"

The girl pause, her eyes seemed to widened for a second, but it quickly turned into a frown

"Humph, couldn't you have still tried! Anyways, seems you don't know who I am anymore, my name is Marina! REMEMBER THAT NOW! Anyways, happy birthday Nathalie! Unless you forgot that it was today as well!"

I really wanted to smack this girl, but kept myself from doing it, she was my friend apparently, and it wasn't a good way to treat someone who was "supposed" to be your friend, right?

"Hello girls?" A voice called from the backyard next to mine. A tall boy, and I meant TALL stood watching us, an amused look on his face. "Hope I didn't interrupt you! My name is Olivier, I just moved in a few weeks ago but I haven't seen you out here before."

"Crap! It's him!" I heard Marina hiss as she took a few step back from me, "He's talking to you I think."

I glanced at the boy, he had dark brown hair with almond brown eyes, and I couldn't help but laugh at the face he was giving Marina.

"I'm Nathalie, but you can call me Nat, I kinda live here…but lost my memories, Marina over there was trying to snap them back into me…I guess."¨

Olivier let out a loud laugh, "Well then you should tell her to leave you alone! I'm sure she would listen!_ Wouldn't you…Mariana?_"

"It's Marina!" she snapped behind me as she took hold of my arm "Come Nat, Tirzah and Sparky have a surprise for you!"

I held back not letting her drag me anywhere like that and she let go of my arm "Alright, I'll come!" I finished by giving in as she stared me down once again "As long as my new neighbour can come along as well!"

"FINE! But let's go! I don't want to have you keep me waiting any longer than you already have!" Marina growled as she turned to stomp off as Olivier and I trailed close by behind her.

As we approached a large table two girl suddenly stood up and ambushed me…literally….

"NATHALIE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU'RE FREE!" screech a blue eyed girl with brown hair, she let go of me and backed up. "Do you remember my name?"

"Sorry…I don't…but I know one of you is Sparky and the other is Tirzah…"  
Tirzah grinned "Well I'm Tirzah! But please call me Trisha is you wish! It really is great to finally see you Nat! We didn't let Marina open the surprise until it was your birthday, she got really pissed!"

What surprise? Maybe what Marina had mentioned before? I'd though it may have been an attempt to get me away for our new neighbour but I had been wrong…at least I hadn't said that out loud at her face, or she would be making me regret it right now…

Sparky took a few steps forward, and set a medium sized case on the table, Olivier, Marina and I slowly approached it to have a closer look.

"These are your pokemon, hope you will have fun with your new partners like Trisha and I did!"

Extending her hand to grab a pokemon Marina took a closer look, but suddenly Sparky's hand flew out of no where's grabbing the ball and setting it back down.

"You don't get to pick first Nina! Birthday girl's first!"

Marina let out a exasperated sigh, glared at me and took a few steps back "Fine! If you say so Butter!"

Not even glancing at Marina as she spoke Sparky handed me the case "You know Marina, I like that nickname," she growled "but not when you say it…"

I looked at the pokeballs in amazement, I'd barely had time to leave the house and be set free after a memory loss and my friends were suddenly intrusting me with a pokemon to take care of! What a surprise!

I took hold of a the closest ball there was, and held it closer. "I think I'll choose this one." I said letting the pokeball open the reveal a little fennekin inside.  
"I wanted that one!" exclaimed Marina as she gave me a jealous glare.

Sticking out my tongue at her I grinned "Too bad! It's not your birthday today!" I crouched next to the fennekin "What would you like to be called? Do you have any name preferences?"

The fennekin glared at me before sticking her nose in the air "Call me whatever you'd like, but I'd prefer you call me Geneva, that's what my parent's called me."

Nodding I stood up and turned my attention to my friends "Meet Geneva guys!"

Sparky gave me a heart-warming smile while Tirzah approached the fennekin and began petting her.

"Cool!" Olivier said behind me, making me jump "I think I'll name this guy Kenji."

He extended his hand to reveal a froakie, and I heard Marina let out an exasperated gasp.

"Fine! I guess I have last pick in the end! I'll name this chespin Rasputin!"

Smiling I nodded to the newly named chespin and froakie before picking Geneva up. "I guess it's time I should head back?"

"Wait! Here!" Sparky said as she handed me a strange reddish object "This is a pokedex. It will help record the pokemon you catch and encounter."

"And this is a letter for your mom!" Tirzah exclaimed as she handed me and envelop

"Hopefully it will help convince her to let you out on a journey with us. It would be awesome!"

Taking hold of the two offered presents I stuffed them into my bag. "Sure! Thanks guys! It's really awesome of you two to give me these presents!"

My two friends smiled, standing up they made their way down the steps to head towards their own homes. Setting Geneva down I began walking towards my own home, Olivier trailing close by. Suddenly a voice interrupted us.

"I! Rasputin! Challenge you! Geneva to a battle to see who's strongest!"


	2. Chapter 2

We all turned to stare at the chespin in astonishment.

"You got to be kidding me…" I muttered, loud enough for my friends to hear me.

"What's wrong?" Olivier asked beside me as he scrutinized Rasputin, "Why is your pokemon acting this way Marina?"

My friend seemed equally surprised, bending down she tried to pull the chespin out of our way, but Rasputin simply dodged her grasp.

"I think he wants to battle Geneva…" I finally said, hoping my friends would come up with the same assumption as me. It was hard to keep an ability secret when you were surrounded by pokemon all expecting you to do something for them.

Marina's face passed from surprise to a wide grin "Perfect!" she laughed "Rasputin use tackle!"

"Geneva dodge to the right and use what's best!" I countered, being totally clueless about my new partner's moves.

I watched as my fennekin rolled aside just in time for Marina's chespin to miss her by a whisker. Leaping to her paws Geneva opened her mouth, taking in as much air as she could before letting out a small but power ball of flame.

"Ember!" I laughed "Great job girl!"

Marina seemed quickly regain her wits and commanded her chespin to use vine whip. I watched in horror as a long tendril wrapped around Geneva's paws and sent her flying.

"Use Ember to keep those vines away from you!" I ordered my fennekin, holding back on my instincts that were now screeching inside me head, edging me to race into battle to help my pokemon.

Geneva seemed to think ahead. Before I could shout out another instruction she'd rapidly switched from defence to offence. Showering Rasputin with as many flame balls as she could create.

"Don't just stand there! Do something!" Marina yelled at the sight of her chespin racing around in attempt to dodge Geneva's attacks. The momentary distraction was enough to draw Rasputin's attention away from the battle, resulting in him skidding to a complete halt.

What came next was a painful experience for the young pokemon, burnt marks were clearly visible as he tried to stand up after Geneva's blow.

"Enough!" Olivier cried before Marina could order her pokemon to make another move "Kenji! Stop them!"

The froakie leapt into action as he rushed over to pin Geneva to the ground. The fennekin let out an outraged wail as she tried to free herself while swiftly aiming another flame ball at her original adversary. The attack was quickly extinguished as Kenji used before it even hit Rasputin.

"What do you two think you are doing?! Any longer and they would of ended up killing each other!"

I glanced at the wounded pokemon and my heart tightened, he was right, the chespin was no longer in state for battle. Extending my hand I called Geneva back into her pokeball, much to her annoyance. Marina on the other hand, seemed torn between retreating from battle or calling me a coward. The girl let out a disappointed sigh and summoned Rasputin back into his.

"We'll see whose best next time!" she growled before stomping off.

Once she was out of sight I let my shoulders drop, I hadn't realized how straining a battle really was…hopefully next time Marina challenges me none of our pokemon would end up fatally wounded. I doubt Olivier would always be around to stop us.

"You were good…" my neighbour put in after a few moments of silence, "Just remember not to push your pokemon too far. They _can _ die! This isn't a game…"

"I know…" I muttered as I began marching in direction of my house. "My memories haven't been in good terms with me lately…they aren't helpful in battle either…"

We continued walking in silence, as I spotted my house in the distance Olivier suddenly halted, his froakie leaning on his shoulder, a questioning look on both their faces.

"What _exactly _happened for you to have lost all your memory?" He demanded.

I'll be frank with you, I panicked. No one seemed to know what had happened to me, not even myself. All there really was of my past now was flash of light a great pain.

I froze, mumbled something inaudible and deliberately took off. Leaving the new neighbour standing in the middle of the road, wondering what in arceus's world he'd done wrong.

Time seemed to slow down as I ran down the alleyway. The voice of my neighbour echoing through my mind. My reaction may have been a little…rash? But something was up, something I couldn't speak out loud. How would everyone know about my accident but no one had even the slightest idea of what could of happened to me…as if everyone who wasn't new here was trying to cover things up…

I felt like I was watching myself tumble into my garden and open the front door. Everything seemed to return to normal as soon as I closed the door…well…not everything….my heart was still beating so fast it felt as if I was trying to break free from my chest.

"Back so soon?!" I heard Idris call from the kitchen, "Did everything go well?"

Not answering her I stomped upstairs and slammed my door shut before landing on my bed. The mattress welcomed me as I lay there my eyes closed.

I don't know how much I rested on the bed, my gaze turned upwards as I starred empty thoughts out the window. Next thing I knew Geneva had come out of her pokeball and was snuggled against my legs.

"You know…running away won't help solve your problems…" she said breaking the long and painful silence.

"I know…" I sighed, "I just not sure what to do…"

The fennekin frowned, her tails sweeping back in forth as she thought about my answer. Suddenly she stood up, leaping onto the window seal she deliberately blocked my field of vision as she sat down to peered down at me, he red eyes reflecting my sombre expression.

"Listen, if you cared to remember about what your friends had been trying to tell you I doubt you'd be here distressing about your situation!" she growled. As a reply I simply blinked in surprise, she did have a valid point...

Giving in a briskly stood up and made my way downstairs before I could change my mind, my fennekin trailing close behind me.

"NOW would you mind telling me what's wrong?!" my mother demanded even before I'd reached the bottom steps. Idris's gaze fell on the pokemon beside me and she let out a low "oh…"

"Yes…" I replied handing her the letter "The professor gave sent this for you…"

My mother took hold of the envelope and delicately opened it. She took so long to read the letter that I begun thinking she was just about to burst into tear or something. Holding my breath I watched as she lowered her arms and crumpled the note up before speaking.

"It's from a friend the professor and I share…he thinking that it is a good idea to let you travel like the others…he _believes_ it would help you regain your memory…"

I nodded, unsure of what to tell her, finally speaking I assured her that I would come back to visit her as much as I could.

Idris smiled weakly "It is very kind of you Nathalie, but it is unnecessary. I will probably be spending more time at work now that you will be traveling. I am sure we will meet again though."

She turned around and swiftly went into the kitchen, soon returning with a small backpack. "You can carry whatever you like in here." She mumbled handing it to me "When you regain you memory please keep in mind that our aim is well justified and must be put before anything else."

I reflected on what she'd just told me for a few seconds before dipping my head in agreement. Idris's gaze hardened, her whole body stiffened.

"You'd better leave now, I don't want us to keep the boss waiting…" she growled, her ton dangerously low as she leaned forward to open the door. "I'd like you to stick to your promise and tell no one, you understand, NO ONE, about your ability at least until you've regained your memory and are able to make the difference between you is and who were your allies."

….I wish I could tell you that afterwards she happily hugged me and waved goodbye as I marched down the path like most trainers and next thing you know you would go on a wonderful adventure to catch new pokemon…I fear that it is the exact opposite in fact…Idris ordered me to drop by her _"nice"_ friend who'd sent the letter before literally chasing me out of the house. After that everything, and I mean EVERYTHING just simply went from bad to worse…


	3. Chapter 3

Well…here we are! I'm now traveling with my pokemon!

It really was a nice birthday gift! Really! Let's see, finally freed from several months in your house, then almost immediately ambushed by your "friend" and best of ALL! Thrown out by your own mom who just wants to get rid of you so she can work for her boss while you travel with your fennekin! Literally! What a life!

Anyways, here I am walking through Santalune City with Geneva by my side with not any real idea of where to head to next…I seriously wonder how some trainers can make it and become league champions! Especially when you don't know where to start.

Making my way along route 2 I mused while listening to the sounds of pokemon all around me. Now that I had a pokemon I could actually walk in the tall grass…heck maybe even encounter a pokemon! Wouldn't that be something! Another partner to join Geneva's side! Just like that pidgey over there…wait a second…pidgey?

Geneva and I had the same thought at almost exactly the same time. We both crouched in the grass as we crawled forward to approach the pidgey. The bird seemed unaware of our presence as it continued searching the ground for grubs to eat. Suddenly taking off into the sky the pokemon let out a shriek. Straightening up I let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Sorry girl…" I said petting Geneva on the head. But my pokemon seemed distracted, her expression was a frown and her ears flat against her skull.

"You're not the one who scared it away." She hissed

"Hello…" a voice whispered behind me causing me to jump.

I let out a surprised yell, backing up I bumped into Geneva and was sent sprawling in the grass, a large pidgey towered over us.

"Sorry…" the pidgey murmured "I…I didn't mean to scare you….you didn't fly away like the others so I thought…"

"That's because we can't fly!" Geneva barked as she freed herself from underneath me, to face the pidgey who simply cowered.

"Sorry…I didn't know." She muttered.

Standing up I jerked my fennekin back by the scruff of her neck.

"It's alright…" I said trying to smile as my fennekin tried biting my hand. "I'm Nathalie and this is Geneva we've just begun traveling on our pokemon journey."

Just like I'd expected the pidgey seemed to react at my words. In fact her eyes seemed to sparkle with…hope? She flew closer, landing on my shoulder.

"That sounds like fun! Would you mind if I came with you? Most pokemon around here are scared of me because of my size so I don't have any friends…my name is Colombes by the way…"

I dipped my head, beaming with happiness "Sure!" I laughed "There is plenty of place for a new partner in our team. Welcome!"

Colombes blushed, her wings flapping with excitement "Thank you!"

Geneva let out a low growl of objection but I simply continued walking wild Colombes on my shoulder, compared to her big size the pidgey wasn't very heavy. In fact…she was a little underweight for her species.

I didn't meet many pokemon after that, either because of the tall pokemon on my shoulder or the fact at every chance she's got Geneva would kill any pokemon she found….anyway we hadn't even left the route and both my pokemon were levelling up at a rapid rate.

"A pidgey!" Marina laughed as we approached the group at the edge of the forest, "Seriously is tat the best you found!?"

Ignoring the comment I simply nodded, acknowledging at Olivier and the others.

"Was it hard to convince Idris to let you go!" Tirzah asked in attempt to draw the subject off Colombes who was now trying to hid in my bag.

Shaking my head I tried to answer truthfully without sounding too disappointed.

"It went better than I thought, she chased me away."

A long silence followed as the reality behind my words sunk in. "Well…that's good…I guess…" Sparky commented, pity shone in her eyes.

Marina let out a loud cough "Excuse me! I wish it had been better than you hoped Nathalie. But lets not forget this moment. WE ARE FINALLY LEAVING!" She said as she raised her hand to the sky and pointed towards the forest, "As much as I would like to race ahead and leave you behind I'd still prefer we honour our friendship."

She glared at me before continuing "And leaving route 2 behind us TOGETHER!"

Grabbing Tirzah's hand my friends made a chain link we entered Santalune forest.

* * *

It would be interesting, even proper, to end the chapter on one of my last happy moments…but I'd rather not…the reason is what happened next came too quick. It would be a crime NOT to add it here…even though Marina may hate me for it.

What happened? You must be wondering? Well it is simple! Loiret happened!

As soon as we entered Santalune forest something big…and YELLOW dropped from the tree and landed squarely on Marina's head.

The girl let out a surprised yell, tripped over Rasputin and ended up dragging us all down with her.

"Arceus!" The Pikachu laughed, "I should probably apologize but your faces are priceless! It wouldn't be worth it!"

Geneva growled, her fur puffing up like a fluff ball as she pounced, pinning the pokemon to the ground. Reacting quickly I leapt to my feet and threw my pokeball at it, trapping it inside the capsule.

As soon as the pikachu had disappeared everyone let out a sigh in relief. It had all gone by so quickly.

"Well…" Olivier said as he stood up "THAT was interesting! Good catch by the way!"

I beamed with pride and stuck my tongue out a Marina. The girl seemed to have recovered from the sudden attack but her face was red with anger.

"Just show me that insolent rat!" she snapped.

Opening the pokeball I let the pikachu out to receive the wrath of my friend.

"THAT wasn't nice you know!" the pokemon squeaked as she turned to look at me. But she did not have the time to continue scolding me for Marina was on it. Grabbing it by the tail she began yelling.

"And my head! Look what you did you dirty rat! I swear if I…"

The pikachu let out a yawn "You'd do what? I'm not even your pokemon! I'm sure if you harmed me your friend over there would probably never forgive you."

Marina hiccupped, not at the pikachu's words mind you, she had no idea what it had just said, but at the lack of reaction on its part.

"I think that enough…" I began, but was cut short as my friend's gaze swung toward me, her eyes blazing with anger. Aiming the pikachu at me she threw it as hard as she could. The impact sent me sprawling in the grass.

"Well, hopefully throwing me will help let out your anger!" the pikachu hissed as she stood up on my chest, "By the way, whatever you name is trainer. Call me Loiret! And you'd better keep me on your team because my new aim in life is to bother your friend over there!"

Before I could reply Geneva let out a yip in laughter. "Of course you can stay! I don't think Nathalie would back down from an offer like yours! Welcome to my team!"

Helping me to my feet Olivier glanced at the fennekin and pikachu. Having not understood a word they'd staid he asked me whether I would keep Marina's assailant.

Nodding I tried my best to avoid Marina's creepy glare "Yes I will! I'm sure Colombes and Geneva would be angry if I didn't give them another companion!"

"Pity…" Marina interrupted "It will be a tragedy for them when I crush it in battle!"

It was hard to ignore your friend when a team of angry pokemon were itching for battle and throwing insults she couldn't even understand at her. In the end we got through Santalune forest without much trouble and I could feel the excitement coming off my friends when we got out.

"Next stop Santalune city!" Sparky chuckled.

"And there I will battle the gym leader Viola!" Olivier announced his eyes shimmering with anticipation.

"Well I'm going to be off training my pokemon!" Marina grumbled before raising her voice "You'd all better do the same…unless you want to get your butts kicked!"

I smiled "Is that a challenge?"

Marina snickered "Sure! How about the first one who gets their badge first wins! Easy!"

"Then it's a challenge I accept!"

Halting I turned to face my friend, she didn't react…probably hadn't even noticed because she was so concentrated in my words…but what I saw in her gaze…the reflection of my face…my eyes…they were green.

* * *

It was dark when I approached the Santalune Gym that very night. Geneva, Colombes and Loiret by my side.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" my pidgey repeated over and over as I entered the gym "Can't we wait until tomorrow?"

Shaking my head I looked around. I was now standing in a blank room with multiple pictures of pokemon on the wall. A large hole was found in its center and a rope hanging from the celling lead down to whatever was below.

Halting in front of the crater I finally answered my pokemon "If we are to win this challenge we must battle Viola before everyone else. And that mean _tonight!_ "

Gripping the rope I slid down into the darkness…


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome challenger! I'm surprised you're battling me this late in the night!" Viola called out as I crawled onto the platform.

I was now beginning to regret my decision to not rest at the pokemon center until the next day. The trainers that had kept me from reaching the gym leader immediately may have been helpful for having levelled up my pokemon…but it was exhausting!

Viola starred down at me as I tried to regain my breath. Suddenly she swept a camera out of her backpack and with a flash took a picture of me.

"DON'T DO THAT!" I yelled as I jumped onto my feet. Hopefully she wouldn't hang her pictures up for other challengers to see…the look on my face would be embarrassing…and I wouldn't want Marina to see it.

"That's too bad!" Viola laughed "Would you mind if I took pictures during out battle? You seem to be an interesting opponent."

Shaking my head I grabbed Geneva's pokeball. "Yes I would mind actually! Your flashes would distract my pokemon and if anything happened I would blame you for being a cheater!"

The gym leader gave me a pouty face before grinning right afterwards. "Really…that's disappointing…but don't worry. I'm not a cheater."

Viola reached into her bag to thankfully put her camera away, except when she pulled her hand out she was holding two pokeballs. Understanding the message I unleashed Geneva for battle.

"Alright! Took you that long! This is Viola? Right? Well what are you two waiting for? Let's get started!" My fennekin barked as she scrutinized the gym leader, a large smile on her face, waiting for Viola to send out her first pokemon.

"Geneva! Use ember!" I ordered as soon as the unknown pokemon took appearance. My partner surged forward and let out a powerful burst of flames. I watched as Viola's pokemon, a surskit was engulfed by the attack, only to emerge unharmed.

"Poor soul!" Viola laughed "This pokemon is half water type! Your fennekin is no match for it!"

I let out an exasperated sigh as the gym leader ordered her surskit to unleash a series of bubble attacks on Geneva, reducing her health to really low. Aware of what I was doing, and the fact Geneva would never forgive me for this. Without warning I called my pokemon back before she could act any further and sent Loiret out instead.

The pikachu starred at me in surprise. She'd been sleeping most of the challenge and now she was sent into her first battle, against a gym leader.

"That pokemon is half water type!" I informed her "Use thunder shock!"

Loiret grinned and turned to face her opponent, unleashing a strong burst of lightning. She took care of Viola's surskit in a matter of seconds, as if it were no big deal. The gym leader grimaced as she called her surskit back, sending out a Vivillon instead.

Deciding that Geneva didn't have enough health to challenge this pokemon yet I sent Colombes out instead to stall Viola's pokemon while I healed my fennekin…that was my first big mistake…and it was nearly a fatal one…

Colombes waited patiently as I took care of healing Geneva. The only problem was that Vivillon seemed to have other things in store for us and intended on _not_ challenging a fennekin.

My pidgey let out a startled cry as the vivillon summoned a horde of what seemed thousands of little insects rose from the ground and began crawling towards her, climbing up to latch onto her feathers, sapping her strength. Gulping in horror I called out to my pokemon "Colombe! Retreat!" extending my hand as I held out the pokeball to summon her back.

Suddenly a jet of insects came flying through the air, landing on my hand. I let out a yell of horror as I felt a pain as the insects bit down on my fingers, keeping me from bringing my pidgey back.

I gasped as I dropped the pokeball, pain immediately disappearing. Under Colombes' questioning look I put the capsule back.

"Change of plans!" I announced "Use gust instead!"

What took place afterwards was a race against death…literally!

As Colombes constantly kept tried to support the pain of the insects sapping her force and Vivillon's attack she counterattack by repeatedly using the same attack…I know, not a really good strategy, but hey! I was desperate!

In the end I was confronted by a choice. Risking Colombes' life and praying she was fast enough to attack first and hopefully finishing the Vivillon off, or healing her and risking that Viola decided that the next turn she'd do the same.

In the end I choose to bid on speed and risk it. My pidgey only had 1 hp left, but I still ordered her to attack instead of healing…I sincerely hope that once Vivillon is killed those insects would stop attacking…or I don't think I will ever forgive myself…


End file.
